Just a Kiss
by RzSpeeder
Summary: I'm checking if my Songfic skills are rusted. The ong i Just a Kiss by lady antebellum, featuring Po and Tigress. Served as refreshment for you guys. Enjoy!


**Hiya everyone! You know, most of my earlier stories contain little songfic in random chapters. I wanna add a songfic to my story "Origin of The Furious Five" but I don't think it'll fit. So I made this instead. If you guys wanna check out my earlier work, check out my Bolt Story on my page. And let me know if I'm losing my touch at songfics. The song here is Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. Assume that Tigress's part is the female and Po' part is the male one. Here we go…**

**A/N: I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

><p>Po was alone in the kitchen after dinner; he was just done with his dishes. It was a few weeks after Lord Shen's defeat, and he already achieved Inner Peace. However, something still bothered his mind. The events at Gongmen City still stuck in his mind, especially when Tigress hugged him. Sighed, he went back to hi room and get ready for bed.<p>

Meanwhile, Tigress lay down in her room still awake. She couldn't sleep; a lot of things have been running though her mind lately. Actually, only Po has been running through her mind. She's still thinking of the hug, it was warm… and comforting and she never felt anything like that from a guy. She's aware that Po's room was just across her room, but she's afraid to disturb him. She didn't know how to express her feeling so she started to sing.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<em>

Po's was just about to enter his room, when suddenly he heard someone singing from across the room. He instantly knew its Tigress. _God, her voice is beautiful, _he thought.

_Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile…<em>

Po happened to knew the song, so he couldn't help but joined in

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<em>

Tigress startled to hear Po outside her door, singing back. Gathering her courage, she opened the door and meet eye to eye with Po. Then they began to sing together.

_We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take this slow…<em>

They took each other's hand and began to sing together as they walk out of the student barrack.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<em>

They already out on the courtyard, and knowing no one will be disturbed by their singing they continue to sing louder together as they made their way into the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

As they reached their destination, unconsciously Tigress took Po' hand and sing softly at the second verse

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>_

Po grinning widely at this, and began to pulled her closer and put his arm around her back as Tigress continued

_It's never felt so real,_

Then Po did the second line

_No it's never felt so right_

then, they broke up from each other's embrace and gain a little distance, much to Po's disappointment. But they still sing the chorus together.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
><em>

But then, Po started to leave. Tigress wasn't going to end it just yet

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

Po stopped, turned and looked at her with a glint in his eyes

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

Then they sing the lyrics together as they walk toward each other again

_Tonight_

…_  
>Tonight<em>

…_  
>Tonight<br>_

They embraced each other again and this time they danced together on the song

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch on the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
><em>

Their face leaned inches closer and closer a the they reached the last line

_With a kiss goodnight_

Now the tip of their muzzle already touched each other

_Kiss goodnight_

Their lips immediately met, Tigress was the first one to kiss. Po was a bit stunned but then he followed suit, kissing her back with passion. After they were out of breath, their lips parted. Tigress drowned her face into his neck, and purred with content. Po just stood still, still shocked at what just happen.

"I'm glad you crashed into our live Po, into _my_ life," she smiled warmly at him, looked at him in the eye.

"Well… it was an accident…" he said, but trailed off as Tigress silenced him as she kissed him again.

"And a good one," she replied with a rare smoothness in her voice, "Good night… Po," she stroked his chest for the last time before leaving, heading to the dorms. Before she was too far Po called her

"Hey, I'm glad too," he said grinning with his trademark grin. Tigress looked back at him still smiling, and then swayed her way back to her bedroom. Leaving Po stood there alone at the peach tree. He sighed with happiness and glanced at the moon once again before heading back to his own room.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you think? it's a refreshment for you guys before I got off the plane. And i've been working on various music videos so my style is kinda...active. Tell me what you think! R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
